


Walking on Sunshine

by morethanwords



Series: klaine summer challenge 2017 [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 03:30:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11500866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morethanwords/pseuds/morethanwords
Summary: It's Burt and Carole's wedding anniversary party and Kurt needs to find a boyfriend to take home with him, fast... oh, and preferably one who's called Blaine Andersonfake boyfriend fic





	Walking on Sunshine

'I feel the love'

 

“I’m not taking ’no’ for an answer Kurt,” Burt told him over the phone. “Carol and I are having a party for our first wedding anniversary and I want you there… and you’re going to bring that boyfriend of yours that you’ve refused to let me meet yet.”

“I’m not sure I’m going to be able to make it, dad. I’m sorry.”

“Tosh,” Burt complained. “I know for a fact that you have weekends off when you’re in rehearsal. You’re coming and that’s final.”

Kurt was in trouble.

*******

“Um.. Blaine?” Kurt caught up with Blaine as they finished up for the day. They’d been rehearsing some of their shared musical numbers with the musical director of their current show. It was only a couple of weeks until opening, and it had been a pretty full on session. They’d both looked at each other in relief when things had wrapped, having run through one particular number at least thirty times.”

Blaine turned, smiled brightly… slinging his bag over his shoulder. “What can I do for you Kurt?”

They’d become good friends in the couple of years they’d worked at the theatre company. While Kurt had always found Blaine attractive.. and they had always been close, it was only recently that they’d both become single at the same time. By now they’d got used to just being friends though, but Kurt didn’t know if there could’ve been more between them had they both been single when they first met. 

“Can I buy you dinner.. or a drink if you’re pushed for time?” Kurt asked, suddenly feeling nervous. He hoped he and Blaine were as good friends as he hoped.

“Sure. I’m plan free. Dinner sounds good.” Blaine reached to touch Kurt’s shoulder. “But you don’t have to buy, Kurt. I’m happy to go to dinner with you.. as long as you’re not going to make me sing that song again.”

Kurt laughed. “Ugh… no way. Don’t worry on that front.”

********

They went to the Italian place round the corner. Everyone from the theatre went there regularly and they were well known by the staff. They were given a quiet table in the back.

“Actually I have a favour to ask.” Kurt thought he’d dive straight in as soon as their drinks arrived.

“Of course..”

“Look, I’ve messed up really.”

“Kurt.. anything I can do to help.”

“You may regret those words. I’ve spoken about my dad before.. about how he worries about me.”

Blaine nodded. “I’ve always thought your dad sounds amazing.”

“Hmm. He’s always going on about my love life. Worried about me not having had a boyfriend for quite a few months.. over six months. He thinks I’m putting too much into my acting career at the expense of finding love.”

“Parents worry…”

“I may have lied.”

“Oh?”

“I told him I have a boyfriend.. just to stop him nagging… and now he’s insisting I go home to his and Carole’s anniversary party.. and take ‘said’ boyfriend with me.”

“That’s a bummer..”

“I may have described ‘said’ boyfriend as someone who looks remarkably like you. Even sent him a picture.” Kurt swallowed. “Please Blaine.. it’s only a weekend. Please can you come with me and just pretend to be my boyfriend? I’ll make it up to you.”

“I’ll make it up to you..” Blaine murmured, repeating Kurt’s words. “You couldn’t just fess up?”

“No. Well, not easily.”

Blaine took a long drink. “Do I have a choice?”

“Oh. Of course you have a choice… but..”

“You know this is mad, right?”

“Is that a ‘yes’?”

“I must be crazy…”

“I was thinking.. “

“Oh god..”

“No. Hear me out.. You know my friend Rachel? I was thinking if we invite her for a drink tomorrow evening, we could see if we can convince ‘her’ that we’re dating. A dry run.”

“You’ve really thought about this..”

Kurt gave a heavy sigh. “Blaine, I’ve thought about nothing but this. Ever since I spoke to my dad a few days ago. I’ve been feeling really sick about it..”

Blaine smiled. “I can’t believe I’m agreeing to this. I’m definitely having the most expensive main course on the menu. Even if I can’t stand whatever it is.”

**********

Rachel was already at the bar when they arrived, seated at a small table. She looked up in delight when she spotted them come in.. their hands linked together. “I’ll go and get some drinks,” Blaine whispered.. giving Kurt a quick peck full on the lips before letting go of his hand.

Kurt nodded as his toes curled into his shoes. “Thanks,” he said hoarsely.” He had the feeling Blaine was going to be a little ’too’ good at this.

“Kurt!” Rachel virtually screeched when he went over to join her. “I’m so happy for you. You know I’ve always liked Blaine.. and you’re gorgeous together.”

“Um.. thanks. I guess.” Kurt blushed.

“Oh come on… I know you’ve always had a thing for him.. even when you were dating that Toby guy. How long have you two been together?”

“Um. Two months or so..” he told her as he braced himself…

“Two months!” she shrieked. “Why didn’t I know about this?”

Kurt shrugged nonchalantly. “We kept it quiet at first.. you know because of the work thing. After that.. I don’t know.. no excuses. Sorry Rach.”

“You used to tell me everything,” she pouted.

Blaine arrived at the table with drinks, setting them down.. giving Kurt a bruising kiss on the mouth before sitting down next to him. It was the start of almost two hours of torture as Blaine’s fingers played on the inner seam of his jeans as his hand rubbed slowly up and down Kurt’s thigh as they all chatted. Some of the time, Blaine’s arm was thrown over his shoulder as he petted Kurt’s neck. Sometimes it was both at once.

Kurt’s cock throbbed happily in his tight jeans as he wondered if this fake boyfriend thing could extend to him taking Blaine home and pushing his cock between Blaine’s pink plush lips. He chastised himself after.. Blaine was just doing his best to help Kurt out. The trouble was he was just so damn good at it.

********

Friday, late afternoon, saw them driving back to Kurt’s family home for Friday night dinner. Something else Burt had insisted on.. even delaying dinner for two hours when Kurt had initially said they wouldn’t be able to make it home in time.

“Thanks again for this,” Kurt said, looking at the road ahead. He could feel if not see Blaine looking at him.

“Um. Can I just ask? I mean it’s fine, but out of curiosity, why me? Why did you choose me?”

“Right.” Kurt felt his face redden. “To be honest, I think you’re the only guy I would be able to pull this off with. Not that I’d planned this of course. But I’m comfortable with you and we know each other well. When I started this lie, your face was the only one I could picture.”

“Okay. I guess I get it,” Blaine chuckled. “Anything else I should know before we get there?” 

They’d run through some basic things. Fortunately Kurt had already talked about his family quite a bit with Blaine before now so it wasn’t too hard. “We may have to share a bedroom. My old room,” he blurted. “I tried to insist that we’d get a hotel or something but my dad was hearing none of it… sorry.”

“Kurt,” Blaine said soothingly, “It’s fine. Don’t worry.”

*********

Burt and Carole loved Blaine.. as Kurt knew they would. Blaine could charm the pants off anyone and by the time they’d cleared up after dinner, Carole had Blaine wrapped up in a big hug. Burt was a little less demonstrative, but Kurt could see his nod of approval. 

“Well it’s going to be a long day tomorrow, what with the party and all,” Burt announced after they’d all stood around the kitchen chatting a bit more. “I think we should all get an early night.”

So it was only 10 o’clock when Kurt and Blaine were awkwardly hovering in Kurt’s childhood bedroom, in their pyjamas, nighttime routines already completed.

“Um, we could watch a movie if you like..” Kurt offered.

“Actually, could we just talk for a bit? You know, just in case your Auntie Mildred asks me any awkward questions.. I want to be prepared.” Blaine laughed. “Seriously though, I’d like to find out more about you. What you were like growing up etc.”

“Blaine, I’m so sorry to put you through all of this. I can’t take it all back, I know.. but, I am really sorry,” Kurt sighed.

“Okay,” Blaine said perkily, taking the initiative and climbing into bed, “no more ’sorries’. I’m a grown man and I could have said ’no’ if I wanted to. I like you Kurt and am happy to do this. Anyway, we shared a bed when we slept over after Matt’s party, remember?”

“I think we were pretty drunk then though.”

“Well if we can do it drunk, I’m sure we can do it sober. Unless you want to go and crack open your dad’s liquor cabinet.”

“God. No,” Kurt laughed, flicking off the main light and climbing into bed beside Blaine.

**********

Predictably, when Kurt woke up in the morning he was wrapped in Blaine’s arms, his head on Blaine’s chest.”

He chanced a glance up at Blaine’s face as he carefully tried to pull away.. surprised to see Blaine smiling down at him… holding him in place. “Sorry..” Kurt mumbled sleepily.

“Sshh,” Blaine said quietly, “Stay here. I think I just heard some loud whispering outside your room about bringing us breakfast in bed.”

Kurt was almost lulled back to sleep with the feeling of Blaine’s fingers running through his hair, when breakfast arrived. “Breakfast baby,” Blaine said softly, giving him a lingering kiss on the forehead… and Kurt felt like this was all a dream. The sound of Burt and Carole cooing at the sight of them cuddled up together doing nothing to help.

“We’re really happy for you Kurt,” Burt told him when they were alone sometime later. “We can both see that you and Blaine are perfect together. I guess I just wanted to apologise for badgering you about not dating enough. You were obviously waiting to meet the right person.. and I should have trusted that you knew what you were doing.”

“Thanks dad,” Kurt said guiltily, giving his father a hug. It would break Burt’s heart if he told him the truth.

********

Kurt dragged Blaine off to decorate the hall for the party and they actually had fun. While they’d spent a lot of time together in the past, it was often in the line of work or at least work related. This was something different.. and Kurt couldn’t help but think what a perfect boyfriend Blaine would be. He’d probably ruined his chances for that now.. he’d be lucky if Blaine even wanted to still be friends with him after this weekend. There was no reason why Kurt couldn’t just enjoy this weekend though.

So Kurt threw himself into the party with nothing to lose. He stuck to Blaine’s side as much as he could, wrapping his arm around the other man as they chatted to friends and family, holding his hand.. dragging him off to dance from time to time. Blaine responded beautifully. As a person he was naturally more tactile than Kurt, so he lapped up any chance to reciprocate and things felt comfortable.

As the evening drew to a close, Burt gave a speech to thank Carole for an amazing first year of marriage.. Kurt near to tears at his father’s words. Burt certainly didn’t wear his heart on his sleeve, so it was indeed very emotional coming from his dad. 

Blaine pulled Kurt up to join Burt and Carole in a slow dance.. and Blaine kissed him in front of everyone . Amidst murmurings in the room, their mouths melted together.. and Kurt had never felt like this while kissing before. This is how it should feel he realised.. or maybe that’s how it feels when you’re in love with the person you’re kissing. He almost gasped as the realisation sunk in. This certainly didn’t feel like something they were doing to keep up appearances.

Pulling apart, they stared wide eyed at each other, panting heavily. Then Blaine grinned at him. “I’d been wanting to ask you out for quite a while. Plucking up the courage, actually. Would it be a good time to ask you now?”

Kurt rolled his eyes. “A week ago might have been a bit more convenient Blaine. But I’ll take it.”

“So what’s your answer?” Blaine smiled, resting his forehead against Kurt’s.

“Well. everyone seems to think we’re pretty perfect together.. and you’ve already got to know most of my family. So Blaine Anderson. I would love to.”

“So,” Blaine spun them round on the dance floor, “remember when you said ‘you’d make it up to me’ if I came this weekend. Do I get to choose how you make it up to me?”

“Don’t tell me you’re going to be one of those demanding boyfriends. I almost dread to ask what you have in mind.”

“Don’t worry,” Blaine said, his voice low, “I’m sure you’re gonna love it.”

Kurt looked at the clock, wondering how long it would be until they could get out of here.


End file.
